


Told You So

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: Caged Birds and Tamed Bats [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brudick - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Smut, at the end, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Some happy Dick/Bruce pwp several years down the line of the CB&TB universe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Helena Wayne, Dick Grayson & Heretic (DCU), Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Caged Birds and Tamed Bats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635715
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> As promised for 1k kudos on CBDS- here's some smut with a little fluff at the end.

Dick woke up to a warm wet feeling on the back of his neck, a feeling he quickly identified as a kiss.

Years before that would have panicked him, from the act to the simple touch to his neck, but he was better now, the world wasn’t the same anymore and the scent around him, permeating his sheets and pillows, was the comforting smell of a familiar alpha and not of a threat.

He was sprawled in bed on his belly, one arm hanging off the bed, sheets around his naked waist and a hum in his throat when he felt those lips on his neck.

“Hmm… Bruce…” Dick mumbled, half asleep.

“Hm?” Bruce hummed right back, kissing down between Dick’s shoulder blades.

“Why are you…” Dick yawned, still not moving, too comfortable and enjoying the lazy kisses. “…waking me so _early_?”

They had been patrolling until four AM, and since it was his day off Dick was planning to sleep until noon.

“Trying to get to you before the kids wake up.” Bruce grumbled, slowly kissing down Dick’s spine with warm open-mouthed kisses, occasionally sucking on a stray scar.

“Why…?” Dick mumbled again and shivered slightly when Bruce kissed at the dimples in his lower back.

“Humor me.” Bruce requested as his hands slipped under the sheets and slid slowly down the swell of Dick’s ass to the angle of his hip. “I’ll make it worth it.” He planted another kiss on Dick’s lower back, the olive skin feeling warm under his lips.

“Hmm…” Dick turned, sleepily, cracking his eyes open to find Bruce’s handsome face looking at him with sharp ice chip eyes and the worst possible case of bed head. It made Dick smile sleepily and reach out to tousle the alpha’s hair.

Bruce just gave him a tiny cryptic smile before dipping down to kiss at the curve of Dick’s collarbone and slowly down his chest, snagging one nipple between his teeth just hard enough to make the omega hiss softly. The alpha smelled like heaven and temptation all wrapped in one, the sharp spicy early notes of rut tinting the scent a delightful shade of sin that had Dick wanting to be plowed into the mattress.

Nonetheless, Bruce was as in control as ever- the slow kisses continued down Dick’s ribs, pausing at each little hollow to lick a soft line before those sinful lips descended over Dick’s taut abs and the sharp angle of his hips, worshiping every inch of his lover’s body like a pilgrim to a god.

Dick’s cock, that had been twitching with interest since the first few kisses along his spine, was now at full mast and begging to be touched but Bruce skipped right over that part like the infuriating tease he had learned to be.

Despite the languidness of it all, Bruce was clearly a man on a mission and soon he was tugging down the sheets and kissing up Dick’s thighs, pausing to bite and suck on a patch of skin, leaving a soft bruise blossoming on an inner thigh. Dick moaned at that and carelessly spread his legs for more. Bruce just smirked in that rare and frustratingly handsome way of his before he repeated the hickey on the opposite side.

Suddenly, Bruce was lifting those same thighs over his shoulders and grasping at Dick’s hips while he dragged his tongue from the base of Dick’s cock all the way to the tip in one long lick. It had the omega squirming and trying to arch up for more. Bruce flicked his tongue along the slit, tasting the fluid beading there and making Dick close his eyes and just moan.

In a sweet and unhurried way, Bruce licked all the way back down and towards the omega’s hole, finding him wet and slippery already as Bruce’s tongue lapped at the slick and probed into Dick’s body, curling and swirling in the most obscene way.

Dick threw his head back, moaning louder and burying his hands in the alpha’s hair, twisting Bruce’s short locks tightly until it stung on his scalp. If there was one thing Dick could never get tired of in bed in was Bruce eating him out in that methodical and, oh so hot, way of his, like Dick was a whole damn meal and Bruce was a devil intent on devouring him.

Dick was biting his lip and panting before long but before he could start begging for more Bruce was suddenly crawling up his body again, peppering kisses all over his skin, licking at scars, sucking a neglected nipple and kissing all the way up to Dick’s throat. Bruce lapped at the omega’s sensitive neck thoroughly, occasionally stopping to bite and suck another mark into his skin, marking Dick up and covering him in his scent so that nobody in the world could ever again contest who Dick belonged to. The omega practically keened at the attention.

They kissed, slow and lazy, the sand of sleep still in their eyes, their bodies languid and heavy, hands exploring each other blindly and adoringly as they mouths molded together wetly and danced to the slow sloppy rhythm of early morning and the sound of an occasional bird chirping outside their window.

Still kissing sleepily, Bruce readjusted their position until his hard heavy cock was probing at the omega’s body, slowly gaining entrance and stretching him out delightfully. Dick could only groan into the kiss and tangle his hands back into Bruce’s hair, never wanting the lip lock to end, even as his legs went around Bruce’s waist, heels digging into the small of his back.

The thrusts took on a mind-numbing pace, with Bruce pulling almost all the way out very slowly before slamming back in just hard enough to have them both groaning and to fill the air with the noise of slapping skin and the smell of sex. The alpha dragged it out until they were no longer kissing but just sharing the same air, lips barely an inch apart as they slowly picked up the pace.

Bruce descended onto Dick’s neck again, nipping and sucking more marks into him as he lifted Dick’s hips off the bed, the new angle causing him to hit a spot inside Dick that made the omega cry out and babble a litany of ‘please’, ‘faster’ and ‘Bruce, Bruce, Bruce’.

It went on and on, as lazy as the morning was bright, Bruce repeatedly battering that sweet spot with his cock and panting in Dick’s ear while the omega moaned out incomprehensively.

“Going to knot you, sweetheart.” Bruce growled softly, his scent so thick and intense it was almost like smoke in the air. “Going to make a mess of you, my precious little bird.”

Dick could only moan, one of his hands still in Bruce’s hair and the other grasping at Bruce’s hip, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise the pale skin as they continued the slow intense dance of pleasure that felt more like a dream than reality.

The orgasm built so slowly and so tightly that it almost took Dick by surprise, had him shouting and choking on air as he arched beautifully off the bed and clung to Bruce, his body clenching and trying to milk the alpha of everything he had while he painted both their bellies a pearly white.

Bruce cursed softly under his breath and Dick could feel the knot swelling, a few more thrusts and they were locked together, Dick still riding high on his climax while Bruce finally snapped, grunting and filling up the omega with short frantic little jerks of his hips.

Bruce practically collapsed on Dick, heavy but in a comforting way, his face was buried in Dick’s neck, soft sounds of pleasure still trickling out of him like music to Dick’s ears. They were both panting and sweaty, the air absolutely reeking of sex and rut and rapidly lighting up with the glow of the sun through the curtains as the morning stretched on.

Dick ran his fingers through Bruce’s messy hair for a while, petting him like a sated cat as they both caught their breath and snuggled up together in that big soft bed they had been sharing for years.

“Ah…” Dick sighed happily. “A very good morning to you too.”

Bruce snorted softly and lifted his head to plant another kiss on Dick’s lips, long and languid. “Happy birthday, Dick.”

Dick laughed softly, still a little breathless. “Oh, so that’s what this is about? Is this my birthday present?”

Years ago, Dick wouldn’t have even wanted to celebrate his birthday, not with all the memories from his captivity that it conjured up, he would have hated to remember morning with blinis and toddlers giving him drawings, mornings trying to feel normal when he was anything but. Now he was grateful to be so loved, to be remembered once again, now he was grateful that he never had to fight alone again.

“Hn.” Bruce grunted in the negative and Dick could only imagine what else the man had planned for him.

With a soft groan, Bruce carefully pulled away, knot deflated just enough to pop out and cause Dick to moan again, immediately feeling his thighs getting even wetter and stickier with slick and thick seed. Bruce had promised a mess and he had delivered.

“Better put some clothes on.” Bruce warned, sitting up on the edge of the bed to clean himself with a tissue and pull on his boxer shorts.

“Why? I like lazing like this.” Dick mumbled, sleepy all over again.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bruce leaned over to thoughtfully clean Dick up too and planted a kiss to his temple.

Less than five seconds later there was a knock on the heavy oak door and Dick barely had time to pull the sheets back up to cover himself before the door was busting open and people were spilling inside.

A little girl with pitch black hair and bright sapphire eyes stumbled to the bed in her haste and climbed on, practically pouncing on Dick like a little predator on the hunt and squeezing him half to death in a hug.

“Happy birthday, dat!” Helena squealed, lisping a little like any toddler her age.

“Thank you, princess.” Dick smiled and hugged the girl back, kissing her cheek sweetly.

“Tt.” A little tongue click alerted Dick to Damian’s presence and he looked up to find the teenager still by the door with his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Really? At this hour?”

Dick laughed softly, fully aware what the room smelled like and what he looked liked- all sweaty with hair stuck to his skin, flushed and barely decent in his sheets and nothing more. He glanced at Bruce, who grinned back at him from his side of the bed.

Damian rolled his eyes and walked to the bed, leaning down to press a small reluctant kiss to Dick’s cheek. “Happy birthday, baba.”

“Thanks, baby bat.” Dick nuzzled his son, gently scenting him and smiling. “Where’s your brother?”

“Cos is…” Damian began to answer but before he could finish a second teenager rushed into the room and crawled onto the bed to nuzzle Dick himself.

Cosmo signed ‘ _happy birthday’_ and Dick couldn’t help but squeeze the tall gangly teen in a hug.

“Thanks, little prince.” Dick smiled even more.

Helena suddenly shoved herself between Dick and Cosmo, pouting jealously and trying to push the teen away and garner Dick’s attention again, and Cosmo playfully hugged Dick tighter and stuck his tongue out at the little girl. It made Dick laugh.

God, how he loved them.

“My apologies, sirs.” Alfred said from the door, nose also crinkled and carrying a loaded breakfast tray. “I tried to make them wait but alas, god help whomever stands in way of little bats.”

Dick laughed again and Bruce leaned over to pluck Helena into his lap and steal her for himself, nuzzling the girl who giggled in his arms.

“You are positively indecent, put some clothes on or there will be no pancakes for breakfast.” Alfred scolded, even as he brought the tray of buckwheat pancakes to the bed, allowing Helena to steal a chocolate chip and watching Damian nod in agreement.

Bruce smirked at Dick. “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you can!  
> Comments are gobbled up like candy and processed into motivation and more writing <3


End file.
